


To Be Chosen

by draphy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 125th Hunger Games, Gen, Hunger Games, Quarter Quell, SYOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draphy/pseuds/draphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 years ago, the so called best Hunger Games took place. Those were the Victor's games. This year the game makers are more resolved than ever before to make a better game. This year in which only one tribute will be reaped per district. A tribute with a choice. The chosen must choose another. Let the 125th Hunger Games begin! SYOT closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first SYOT fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this!

All of Panem are glued to their seats, their gaze never leaving the T.V or the proceedings in front of them. Even those who organized this gathering have no idea of the stakes this year. Not even the Head Gamemaker, who stands by the raised platform, his hands folded and lips pressed in a curt smile.

The president takes the stage as the Capitol anthem blares around him. His gaze, albeit focused, betrays something else and his steps are slow, as if hesitant. Clearing his throat, he gives a short speech as is the custom and behind him stands his family, two women and a little boy. His wife, daughter and grandchild. The child holds a small chest and at the end of the speech, the younger woman nudges the boy forward.

The president reaches into the box and takes out a small slip of paper. A paper which would determine life or death for some. Everyone in Panem watch with a clenched breath as they wonder what horrors the Capitol will introduce this year. Some of these people are jumping from their seats, giddy with excitement, while most are holding the hands of those close by, giving reassurance.

The president clears his throat one more time and any background music stops playing.

"In order to remind the districts the generosity of the Capitol, in each district, only one tribute will be reaped. They will be given the freedom to choose the other tribute. There will be no volunteering this year!"

Wild cheering came from the audience and that day, the Capitol will celebrate. Celebrate a wonderful games. A wonderful quarter quell.

The president makes his way down the platform with the same hesitant steps as before. His wife, daughter and grandson follow and a music is played to signify the end of the broadcast. As he leaves, that something in the president's eye becomes clearer. Is it... pity?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a little longer than it was before, but to any new readers, don't be put off :)! The next chapters are much longer.


End file.
